10 ways to win the Hunger Games (Characters based on authors)
by DestroyNotCreate
Summary: Just doing some one shots with tributes baced of authors I want to thank. These authors have helped me or are friends or are great writers. They will win in ten different ways. Not a great writer. Love feedback.
1. IVolunteerAsAuthor Way one: Be tough

**Way one: be tough**

 **I wrote this little story to thank IVolunteerAsAuthor for his help with my problems. Because he is leaving this site I had to write it now.**

 **Check out my next chapter too!**

 **I think it's a bit better.**

* * *

 _The 34th Hunger Games_

 _Caleb Wellington,18, D5M_

 _Day 1, 24 tributes left_

* * *

I stood still on my platform, scared of the mines around me. I had seen loads tributes explode when I was watching the games back in district 5 and I didn't want to end like one of them. I looked around to find Jason, the district 7 male and my only

ally, shaking. I didn't question why. The cold snowy wind blew through my hair. I tried to warm my body by moving around. The countdown had already reached ten seconds when I accepted getting cold.

After those last quick seconds the games finally started. The most tributes sprinted forward to the cornucopia. But I and Jason only took the nearest supplies and ran to the forest. I hated the thick layers of snow already, my legs were wet and cold. The games just started and I was complaining already. I laughed because I knew the quickest games took three days. So it would take some time.

Suddenly a girl jumped out of the bushes. She was crying and had blood all over her neck. I knew she was the district 8 female and guessed why she would be injured. Then I remembered that in training this girl slapped the district 1 female in the face! And I was right. A hundred meters behind the girl stood Vanessa with a bloody knife in her hand. The girl from 8 screamed something about things not being fair when the knife flew into her stomach.

Before I could even think Jason was already rushing towards Vanessa with his hatchet in his hand. I took action after Jason and took the knife from 8's body. I threw it to Vanessa and it hit her in the leg. Jason then finished her off.

* * *

Jason Redwood,18, D7M

Day 2, 14 tributes left

* * *

Fourteen tributes remaining. That was something I liked to hear. The bloodbath was one of the biggest and it was just thirteen others including Caleb. I liked Caleb because he helped me with my problems. With things like my past and my emotions. I saw Caleb as the bigger brother I never had.

Caleb woke up from a cannon and asked me who I thought it was. I instantly answered: "The district 12 girl, she has no chance in the cold snow on her own." Caleb looked disgusted and I said: "You asked. Who do you think?" Caleb thought and after a long time he answered: "The boy from 4, none of the careers liked him." Later that turned out to be true.

The rest of the day went by quickly, another outlier died, Caleb and I moved our camp and hunted for food.

* * *

Caleb Wellington, 18, D5M

Day 3, 12 tributes left

* * *

I knew Jason had to die. There was no other way to get home. I wasn't going to do it now but he had to eventually.

Jason and I went out to hunt. Tributes this time. We were walking for hours when we finally saw someone. It was the boy from 8. He reminded me of a rat. Jason and I sneaked up to the boy. When I felt a knife in my back. I screamed and saw Jason's hatchet flying through the air over my head. The hatchet landed in the head of a boy. Probably the ally of the rat tribute. I saw the rat running away and Jason coming to me. I told Jason to leave me behind. Because there was no way we could cure the giant wound in my back. The blood spread in the snow and I laid down completely. When Jason left my last words to him were: "Keep it classy."

An hour later I had already lost loads of blood. But suddenly a parachute dropped from the sky. I was honoured to see the sponsor gift. On a little note was written:

 _You got this man ~Selma_

I found a little jar of ointment and put it onto my wound. It felt cold on my skin but it also felt good.

* * *

Jason Redwood, 18, D7M

Day 4 (morning), 10 tributes left

* * *

My hatchet landed in the girl's head, that was kill three. Killing didn't feel good but it was nice to know I was a step closer to home. It wasn't nice to know that Caleb might be dead. I heard one cannon this night.

I walked away from the body to let a hovercraft pick it up. A few seconds later I heard a loud voice through the arena:

" _Today we will have a feast at the cornucopia. It will start at 5 pm, attendance isn't necessary"_

There were four careers left so the feast wasn't an option for me. But I did plan to watch the feast from a distance.

A giant clock was projected in the sky. I had six more hours to walk to the cornucopia. I heard another cannon while walking. and when I got to the edge of the forest I looked to the cornucopia. The four remaining careers were preparing for the feast. I picked a spot in a comfortable tree and waited.

* * *

Caleb Wellington, 18, D5M

Day 4: The feast, 8 tributes left

* * *

I felt better. I was scared of the careers and didn't forget about the fact that Jason could be dead. I wasn't fully healed so I didn't plan on going to the feast. But I just wanted to catch a glimpse of it.

I arrived at the edge of the forest at 4 pm. I was cold and felt like getting sick. I slowly walked the last few meters and found a perfect bush. The bush wasn't big but it was a perfect hiding spot. Then I watched how the girl from 3 ran out of the forest and instantly got a spear through her stomach. Her cannon sounded. The careers were looking around for more tributes when suddenly the girl from 4 took her knife and slit the district 2 boy's throat. The boy fell to the ground and the girl from 2 took revenge. She took her sword and decapitated the other girl.

The boy and girl started a sword duel.

Suddenly I heard a creepy laugh behind him. The rat boy was standing over me with a knife in his hand. I kicked the boy of me and ran onto the open field. Instantly I saw Jason who also ran onto the field. The rat followed me and threw his knife at me, luckily I dodged it. But the knife hit Jason, who was standing behind me, in the neck. I jumped onto the rat and drilled my own knife into the rat his stomach. His cannon sounded.

I ran to Jason, who was laying in the snow. Jason whispered to me: "Keep it.." Then he stopped and his cannon sounded.

I heard another cannon and saw the district 1 boy standing over the last career girl.

I was tired and dizzy by all the emotions going through my head. I realised that we were the final two and stood up. My back was hurting and I was bleeding from my arm. The boy from 1 was running in my direction and I quickly snatched the hatchet from the ground. With my knives and hatchet I felt confident about this fight.

* * *

Leander Graeper, 18, D1M

Final 2

* * *

I was tired of the games. I hated myself for volunteering. I hated myself for killing and most of all I hated myself for bullying Samantha back in district 1. But I was confident about my chances to win. My days in the arena weren't as bad as most outliers and I was a career.

I charged Caleb through the thick layer of cold snow. With my sword in my right hand and a knife in my left hand I looked at my target. The boy was large and was wielding a hatchet. He didn't look afraid like someone should look like when a career is attacking him. The cold wind was blowing even harder in my face. I stoped running when I was about five meters away from Caleb. We circled each other and Caleb waited for me to strike. I stabbed Caleb in his right shoulder but before I could even pull back my sword Caleb buried a knife in my neck.

I fell to the ground. Into the snow.

The last cannon sounded.

" _Caleb Wellington, you are the victor of the 34th Hunger Games!"_

* * *

 **Lol, I tried…**

 **I know it's short.**

 **I know I'm not a pro writer.**

 **Thoughts on Jonas?**

 **on Leander?**

 **on Caleb?**

 **on my writing?**

 **Maybe I will make another one of someone.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. DreamingOfStarrySkies Way two: Outsmart

**Way two: Outsmart the other tributes**

 **This chapter is to Dreaming of** **Starry Skies**

 **One of my only and best friends on this site.**

 **I think this story turned out way better than the last one!**

 **It is wayyyyy longer.**

* * *

Kate Krimson, 15, D9F

Day one, 24 tributes left

* * *

I stood nervous on my platform, biting my nails. I was already sweating on my forehead because of the hot air in the jungle arena. I scanned the other tributes and noticed the only near career was two platforms next to me. Relieved about my increased odds to survive the bloodbath I looked at the way I wanted to run. To the dense green jungle behind me. I would be alone. I had no allies. Not yet.

The gong sounded and I grabbed the tiny red backpack two meters in front of me. I turned around and made eye contact with Eliza, the district 4 female, 's beautiful clear blue eyes. She was just ten meters on my right. She could have hunted me down, but I wasn't worth her time so she quickly passed by. I shrieked when her knife landed in my stronger district partner's neck. You could hear it cutting through the flesh.

He was nice.

But I just kept running.

After a while I heard six cannons. I wasn't surprised the bloodbath wasn't huge. This year the career pack only existed of four real careers and the one strong outlier from 7. This made me be a bit safer. But even if just three careers found me I was dead. While running I felt the plants making little cuts in my arms and I could clearly hear mosquitoes, flying around my head.

The first thing I needed was water.

I knew water was very important.

But I had not seen water anywhere since the games started.

My throat was already hurting. These Games already were a pain in the ass. I stopped running for a second and looked into my backpack. I saw a knife, rope, bread and a bottle of water. I smiled, this was the best backpack I could even hope for.

When the evening came I hang up some big leaves to catch rain and I chose a gigantic jungle tree to sleep in. I saw the smoke of a fire far away and smiled again. The careers weren't going to bother me tonight.

* * *

 _Day 2_

16 tributes remaining

* * *

Two tributes had died during last night. The cannons ruined my "safe" night. So I was grumpy by the lack of sleep. When I was climbing out of my tree I noticed a girl standing behind the tree. She was tall and had black hair resting on her shoulders. The girl was about fifteen years old. I recognized her as the girl from 10. I tried to check if she had a backpack and noticed a small bag in her hand.

Then she noticed me, and her green eyes widened. She looked around to all the other dark trees circling her. She yelled at me: "Do you have allies?"

I told this stupid girl to quiet down a bit and climbed down to the muddy ground with my knife firmly held in my hand.

"So did you want to invite the careers here or what?" I asked irritated.

She answered: "I was hyped to see another tribute because I need an ally."

I thought about having a person to be with during the Games and told her we could be allies if she wouldn't do anything stupid. She told me her name was Lara. I didn't trust her but I thought I could take her in a duel. So we became allies and I showed her the tiny camp. I checked the leafs and they were full of rain. I drank some of my bottle of water and refilled it with the rain.

Then we packed our stuff and started moving our camp. While we were walking through the dark moisty jungle we heard another cannon. I asked her how she got through the bloodbath. She told me she just ran without anything and then stole a bag from an outlier camp. I laughed: this girl didn't care about her life.

We set up camp on a big hill with some trees scattered on it above a lake we had found. I told her that if we wanted to set up here we should to be really quiet. Because other tributes would camp around the lake too. She told me it would be fine and pointed to a small tree down by the lake. I saw a boy, but didn't recognise him. You could see he was young by his length. I whispered to Lara if she wanted to attack him. I didn't feel like attacking someone myself. But if she wanted to I would come with her.

So when the evening fell we took our weapons, two small knives, and snuck behind the tree line. When we got to the small tree we saw the boy sleeping in a sleeping bag. Lara walked over and slit his throat without any hesitation. I shivered, Lara would do anything to get home. The boy's cannon sounded. I stepped over the sleeping bag and took the bag laying next to the boy, We left the sleeping bag and the boy behind and headed back to camp.

Two more cannons sounded that night.

* * *

 _Day 3_

12 tributes left

* * *

I woke up by Lara slapping me hard in the face. I reacted without even thinking and planted my fist into her stomach. She coughed and I apologized. She instantly recovered and pointed to the lake. I saw three big black panthers at the feet of our hill. I knew the gamemakers wanted more of our action. So I told Lara to pack our stuff and I would empty the traps we had set up. We were done within two minutes and when we were ready the panthers started running up the hillside.

We sprinted left, but saw more yellow eyes in the bushes so we turned around and sprinted right even harder.

Right was to the cornucopia.

To the career pack.

We made our way to the trees and started dodging the branches. The pants made cuts into my legs and arms. Tears came into my eyes. I heard two cannons and started running harder. The mud sticked to my legs and my shirt was uncomfortable wet from the sweat.

The cornucopia wasn't far away. We ran half an hour and came to the conclusion that if we ran the panthers didn't do anything. We slowed down a bit when we neares the clearing in the woods. I was shocked when I saw the careers fighting. Two corpses were on the ground, I recognized Eliza and the boy from 7. Their bodies were lying on the ground with all their life drained out of them. Their blood was mixed with the mud of the jungle arena. Then it came to my mind why the gamemakers brought us here. We had to finish off the last career.

The careers were still fighting and I had told Lara the plan. So we waited and watched.

We saw how the district 1 boy easily cut of a girl's head. The girl from 2 and boy from 1 were the only ones left. Lara and I prepared ourselves to run onto the open field. So I took my knife and she took hers. When the cannon sounded we ran to the cornucopia. The boy was lying against the blood splattered cornucopia, his shirt was soaked in blood and a sword was pierced through his heart. Lara sprinted to the right. I didn't know what she was doing but she just sprinted away!

The girl from 2 walked to me: Well well well… Did your friend leave you?

I didn't answer. Still amazed by the sudden betrayal from my ally.

The girl started running to me and kicked me to the ground. She punched me in the stomach a couple of times. Air was pushed out of my lungs and my breath became unstable. She punched me again and pain shot through my body. She tried to grab her knife from her pocked when she started coughing up blood. Her grib of me weakened and I pushed her body off me looking for the cause of her sudden death. Lara was standing in front of me and offered me a hand. When I calmed down I noticed the knife in the career's back. We walked away a bit so the hovercrafts could pick up the bodies. Then we walked back and got some supplies from the cornucopia. We slept at the edge of the open field in a big black tree.

* * *

 _day 4_

7 tributes left

* * *

I woke up in the morning noticing Lara left. For real this time. I didn't wonder why. It was six more tributes between her and her home. And I was one of those six. I was just glad she didn't kill me.

I looked at the cornucopia before dropping out of the tree. A boy was looking through the supplies, he had probably noticed all careers were dead. I silently dropped out of the tree and landed on the muddy ground. My pockets were filled with knives and my backpack with drinks, food and medicines. Then I walked to the back of the cornucopia and climbed onto it. Next I crawled over to the edge with my knife in my hand. I looked over the edge to the inside of the cornucopia and threw a knife at the boy, who was standing with his back turned to me. The knife didn't hit him. It didn't matter because it didn't need to. I waited for half an hour ready to attack still on top of the cornucopia and suddenly the boy sprinted out. I dropped behind him and stabbed him in the neck. I moved my knife around and his cannon sounded.

I climbed onto the cornucopia again because it was a neat hideout. I looked around, at the big trees, at the beautiful skies. The I noticed a monkey mutt walking out of the trees probably meant for me to see by the gamemakers. I showed a thumb-up and the mutt walked away. Some time later I heard loud monkey screams far away from me somewhere in the woods. I layed down even closer to the cornucopia. After an hour two boys finally showed up. One some time before the other. The first boy was tall and around seventeen years old he was wielding a spear the second boy, who was wounded, was short and had blonde hair. He also had a far to long sword.

On the other side a familiar face showed up: Lara. She still had her knife. She seemed a bit tired but she looked fine to me. The older boy started running up to Lara, with his spear in the air. I dropped from the cornucopia when he past by and landed in the mud. His spear already hit Lara in the leg when one of my knives hit his leg. I sprinted to him and stabbed him in his arm. He revealed a dagger in his hand and stabbed back at me. Behind him Lara was still on the ground. With my left hand I grabbed another knife while I threw my other into the boy's leg. He also fell to the ground. Then the tiny boy jumped on me from the left. He stabbed me in my right arm but didn't notice my knife in the left. He let down his left gard and with one quick strike my knife cut through his neck.

Lara had thrown a knife into the older boy so both cannons sounded. I got up and wanted to help her but immediately the panther mutts showed up. They guarded Lara's body and I heard her yell: "Go away Kate, you stupid girl!"

So I ran.

I found a good tree and tried to sleep.

Finally the cannon sounded.

* * *

Day 5

3 tributes left

* * *

I woke up to feel the warmth of a big fire. It was the final. The giant trees that gave me cover all were on fire. I had to run back to the cornucopia. On my way I drank and ate something. I tried to remember who were left. But I could only picture the panthers on top of Lara. At the edge of the jungle I stopped running and I heard a cannon. I walked up to the cornucopia when a girl came running onto the open field. Her brown hair was burned, her clothes were ripped apart, blood was spattered on her face. She fell down to the earth and laid still screaming and crying. I walked up to her slowly and scared of her. She was whispering something:

" _Finish me please..."_

I approached and she didn't move, she closed her eyes knowing it was over.

I slit her throat.

* * *

 **Yay, I think this one was loads better!**

 **I loved to write it!**

 **Thoughts on Lara?**

 **On Kate?**

 **On the writing?**

 **On the kills?**

 **Any suggestions?**


	3. LCS Way three: Six man alliance

**Way Number three: A six man alliance**

 **This one is to LCS.**

 **To me she is the greatest writer on this site.**

 **(Not that the rest is bad. I just like her stories the most.)**

 **I have new plans with this story. They are at the bottom of this page.**

 **Before I start:**

 **(Isn't really important but maybe someone wants to know.)**

Lady: D8F (I know its's not your name. But some people use Lady as a name)

Olliver: D8M (Lady's district partner)

Rose: D12F

Kyle: D12M

Cecilia: D5F

Jake: D9M

* * *

Lady Cordelia, 18,

 _District 8 Female of the 89th Hunger Games_

* * *

I stood on my platform, looking around to find my five allies. Yes, we had a six man alliance:

Kyle, Rose, Jake, Olliver, Cecilia and me.

Kyle was the only one on the other half of the cornucopia. I made eye contact with him and signed him he had to run in a wide circle around the cornucopia to get to us as quick as possible. He nodded back to me. Everyone had already noticed the machete lying in the grass about a meter in front of them. The other tributes had probably already also noticed there were no other weapons.

The next thing I looked at was the arena. We were standing in a open circle surrounded by tall green grass. The grass was tall enough to touch my waist. There were also some trees scattered around. I heard the voice of Rose who was direct to my right. She told me she was going to run for a bag. I knew she would be able to get out because of her speed. Jake was also going to run for a bag while the others, including me, would wait at the edge of the circle.

When the countdown reached zero I leaped off my platform grabbing the machete and walking backwards. Olliver and Cecillia came running to me with their machetes in their hands. We looked at how Rose was already running back to us, carrying a big backpack. We looked for Jake's small posture and found him on the left of the cornucopia. Kneeling next to two bodies. I recognized Kyle and the district one female instantly. The thought of Kyle's early death made me sad. Jake quickly got up and ran over to us with a small bag in his left hand. You could see the tears in his green eyes even tho he was far away.

After an hour of running through the grass we found out there were more trees the further we went. We set up camp beneath the roof of leaves. We found a good amount of food in the bags that could make us last a couple days. When the evening fell we all started setting up the trap we had learned during training. Next we sat down in a row, with our arms resting on each other. We stayed silent when Kyle's face showed in the sky. Jake started crying again and I rested my head on Rose's shoulder.

* * *

Day 2

16 tributes remaining

* * *

We woke up from Olliver's loud movement, who woke up early and needed to go to the bathroom but just couldn't get up in silence. Today we were going to try to find a water source. But before leaving camp we checked our traps, we caught some tiny animals and a snake. Luckily the snake was dead.

We moved out after having a tiny breakfast. We were planning on going to the west. There were less trees over there so we had a higher chance to find a lake. After walking several hours we paused.

"How much careers do you think are guarding the cornucopia?" Olliver asked, suggesting going over there.

I thought it was a stupid idea to go to the cornucopua and fight with careers. Unfortunately the others agreed with Olliver. So before I knew we had already turned to the direction of the cornucopia.

"Well let's die then." I said with the words full of sarcasm to no one in particular. The walk to the cornucopia wasn't long but it was really scary. Someone could jump out of the grass with his machete and attack us. Or even worse, the careers who were hunting could find us. Luckily we reached the cornucopia without a scratch.

Rose peaked out of the bushes to look for guards. Suddenly she pulled back.

"I think there is only one guard, but he is looking the other way." She said. So we snuck onto the field. All with our machetes in our hand. The poor boy turned around when we were just a meter behind him. He looked around to see our five faces and the silver machetes. Not taking any risks we cicled him and without any chance of survival Jake killed him. The cannon sounded and I told the others we should hurry before he other careers came back. I ordered the rest to take all the water they could carry.

While returning to where we woke up that morning we heard another cannon. I looked at the others falling asleep next to each other. I was on first guard duty so I sat down leaning against the tree. I looked at the beautiful moon and the bright stars. Some hours later I woke Rose so she could take her turn to guard.

* * *

Day 3

14 tributes remaining

Rose Lockhart, 17, D12F POV

* * *

Certain death. I knew it, Haymitch knew it, everyone knew it. When my name was picked at the reaping I lost all the hope. The escort of district 12 had been picking bloodbath tributes for years. After Katniss no one from twelve won. So why would it change?

I woke up. On day three.

The Games were still bullshit. Picking kids to die. I was a good runner, that was the only reason I made it this far. The mornings in the arena had been chill. The air was cold and the wind blew hard through the grass. I climbed into a tree to look out over the arena. There was nothing extremely special to see, but aside from all the grass you could easily spot a tribute's camp. Far away at the bottom of a tree you could see the trampled grass and a girl next to her bag.

When the rest woke up I dropped out of the tree. Surprised Cecilia jumped backwards. I laughed and a big smile spread across my face. I asked the others about the plan for today.

"We could hunt for food." suggested Cecilia.

"We have enough food!" said Olliver, he was spitting the words out angrily.

We all knew hunting tributes was the only thing to do left but no one wanted to say it out loud. We stood there for a minute in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to offer himself and act like a villain so the others could act like angels. But then I got sick of these sissys: "Let's just go guys" Irritated I grabbed my machete, I loved the machete.

It was a good little twist.

We headed out, with my machete in my right hand and the heavy backpack on my back. We were on the hills in the east side of the arena when three careers jumped us, they let one of the four behind to guard. I saw the machete of the one male chopping into Olliver's body. Olliver fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The career bowed over him and I sprinted forward. My machete landed in his neck, he coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The two cannons sounded. I looked around, still flabbergasted by the sudden attack and Olliver's death. I looked around to find my allies. Cecilia was fighting with a girl and the other career was fighting with Lady and Jake. Cecilia was far away so I ran to help Jake and Lady. Despite that he was trained it would take more to kill three tributes. He landed his machete in Jake's leg but that was where his fight ended. I stuck my machete, with the blood of the other boy still on it, far into the boy's back. Lady finished him off. During our fight Cecilia died too.

My heartbeat was raising from adrenaline and fear. We ran away as soon as we killed the boy, who later appeared to be from district four. We all climbed into the same tree. We all sat on other branches looking at the stars in the dark sky, waiting to see the faces of Olliver and Cecilia.

* * *

Day 4

10 tributes remaining

Jake Beaverton, 16, D9M

* * *

My shirt was wet from sweat, tears and rain.

The wound in my waist wasn't getting better.

Olliver was dead.

If you would say the Games weren't easy I would agree:

Because the Games were like stepping on a piece of lego.

It sucked being hungry.

It sucked being scared.

But it sucked the most to see friends die, Olliver and Kyle were like brothers to me. We had fun in the training center for a week. But then the fun ended. We were put into the arena to fight to death.

"Today there will be a feast at sunset! For some people attendance will be necessary. You will know yourself if I'm talking about you." galmed through the arena.

I knew he was talking about me. The big gaping wound would get infected and I would die from the infection. Rose and Lady seemed to understand as well. They walked up to me and told me we had to go, to take a good spot where we could run from.

So we headed back to the cornucopia. But this time we took another path. A cannon sounded while walking quickly followed by another one. Eight tributes left. Zeven others between me and home. But the zeven included Lady, Rose, two careers and Lily, my twelve year old district partner.

When we arrived at the side of the field we looked for the careers. They were nowhere to be seen..

Rose asked: "Should we go out there? I mean I know they are hiding but we could take a place in the cornucopia and get out of the feast really fast."

I thought it was an ok plan and Lady agreed. So when the darkness fell we were sitting inside of the cornucopia. Waiting for a table to show up. We watched the beautiful sunset and when we heard the sound of machines raising the table we rushed out of the cornucopia.

We ran (I hopped) to the big bark table and grabbed our bags. We heard a connon and as we expected the two careers ran out of the grass. We had agreed to run away when they came. So I turned around to see the face of the district three male, who was the only strong outlier left. He was running towards me with his dark brown eyes looking angrily at me. Instinctively I took my machete and tried to stabbed the boy in his leg. He took a big swing with his weapon but I dodged it just in time by throwing my body to the ground. He tried to stab me over and over again but I kept dodging. During the dodging several cannons sounded. I had no time to look at who it was. But my attacker seemed distracted. I took the opportunity and tried to stab again. I hit his arm this time. Neglecting the pain he jumped on top of me, we fell to the ground hurting my back.

The machete chopped into my shoulder.

This was it.

The end of the adventure.

A cannon sounded. Was it mine?

A cold liquid dripped on my face.

Was this how being dead felt like?

I opened my eyes and saw Lady with a bloody machete in her hand. She saved my life! "t- thank you." I stuttered. We ran away from the cornucopia, I didn't ask about where Rose was. We hid in a tree.

I looked at Lady and saw the tears in her eyes. Her blond hair was messy and I saw blood on her face. Together we looked at the faces in the sky. With Lady I felt safe. If I died she had to win. First we saw the district 2 boy, then we saw the district 3 boy, then we saw my district partner, then the boy from 10 and the last face was Rose.

* * *

Day 5

4 tributes remaining

Lady Cordelia, 16, D8F POV

* * *

In the morning I told Jake about what happened yesterday while he was fighting the district three boy. So while Jake was curing his infection with the magic medicine we got from the feast I told the story. The story of Rose's death.

"The girl from nine was killed somewhere in the high grass by the district two girl. Rose and I were attacked by the other career. The career had two machetes. She threw the one in her right hand to Rose, hitting her in the stomach and with the other one in her left hand he tried to finish her. I tried to do something but she kicked me to the ground. She walked over to Rose. Kneeling next to her. Rose took her last energy to strike with her machete in the career's left hand. In pain she dropped the machete to the ground. But she quickly recovered and stabbed Rose. With the weapon still in Rose's body I got up and finished the weaponless and wounded career."

I looked at Jake who was trying to hide the pain and emotions.

"There was nothing I could do." I assured him sadly.

Jake dropped out of the tree and I followed. The morning wind was cold and the finale was coming. In the wet grass a few meters behind us was a crocodile. So we ran. We ran to the cornucopia again but this time it was probably for the last time. The crocodiles weren't fast so I could easily help Jake, who was still a bit wounded. In my head I counted the tributes who were left and came to a conclusion:

It was us, the career from four and the boy from seven.

When we entered the open field. The career and the boy were already fighting, the career clearly winning. We rushed in, weapons ready to strike. The career turned to us leaving the boy from seven siting with his back to the cornucopia. The boy had wounds everywhere on his body. When the career turned to us you could see the work that seven did. The girl had a big scratch from her shoulder to her stomach and a big wound in her leg. Blood streamed out of the wound like a waterfall. She tried to stab me and I did a few steps back. Jake landed a strike in her shoulder but she stabbed him back into his chest. I took the oppertunity and kicked her in the stomach. Her body folt and she collapsed to the ground. The look in her eyes was cold when I slit her throat holding my machete with shivering hands. Her cannon sounded. I slowly walked over to the boy from seven, who was still sitting lifeless with his back to the cornucopia. I finshed him too.

The thought of Jake and me being the last ones came to my mind. I looked over to him. He was lying on the ground like a toy when a kid was done playing. He crying stuttered:

"K-kill me before the gamemakers do it."

I kneeled next to him and whispered:

"It's over, things are going to be ok."

With tears in my eyes I helped him out of his missery

"Lady Cordelia you are the winner of the 89th Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **Lol. That took me a while to write.**

 **It is a longer story than the others.**

 **I hope you guys liked it.**

 **my plans:**

 **I will do one more author.**

 **And I will change the name to "10 ways to win the Hunger Games! (Tanking authors)" Because every chapter I have qritten already contains a special way.**


	4. MRkenn Way four: Be smart

**Way 4: Be smart (And having a career ally helps too)**

 **This one is to MRKenn**

 **Because they play overwatch :P**

 **No just kidding I love to read their stories.**

* * *

Maia Kenn, 15

District 3 female of the 167th Hunger Games

24 tributes remaining

* * *

I looked around the circle at every tribute's position. Until my eyes met the district four female a couple platforms away, her name was Ruby and she was a career. I stared at her, still trying to understand why she wanted to ally with me. Then I realised she looked back. Her green eyes were blinking in the bright sun while she looked at me. She skewed her head questioning if something was wrong. I shook my head trying to answer her unspoken question. We had agreed that I would run out of the circle into cover while she acted like doing career stuff. The arena was as far as I could see a forest, my vision wasn't fas because we were on a high hill,so it was easy for me to hide when the gong rang. I had calculated the average time the bIoodbath took in the night before the Games I would have less than half minute to get cover. Then I would watch Ruby for around two minutes. So I watched how Ruby picked up an axe and a knife and scooped up a backpack. Before running in my direction she attacked a boy whose face I couldn't see. Killing the boy didn't even slow her down on the way to me. She tossed me the knife gentilly and looked over her shoulder, her blonde ponytail almost slapped me in the face. She checked if the careers had noticed anything. I tried to look too but I wasn't really tall so I could barely even look over the bushes. I knew the bloodbath would take another minute to finish completely but some careers were already done. When I looked the district two boy was running in our direction, his face was red and full of sweat and he was holding an axe smeared with blood of his other victim, so we both turned around and started running.

The boy stopped chasing us after a really short period of running, so after we lost him out of our sight we lowered the paste we were running at. While walking I thought of my chances to win, I had a career as ally and I was smarter than other tributes. But it was still scary how low my chances of winning actually were. Three hadn't produced a victor in a long time and overall fiveteen year olds didn't win a lot. I looked over to Ruby who was holding her bloody axe and was walking some meters in front of me. Usually people didn't like to get loads of questions fired at them so I didn't ask any. I just followed the tall blond girl.

Hours later we arrived at a meadow with flowers in colours I didn't even know they could have. There was a firm wind that blew through the short green grass and through the leaves of the handful of trees scattered on the meadow, like someone put sprinkles on a piece of cake. While walking Ruby had broken the ice and started a conversation about some unnecessary stuff. But it felt good to have someone to talk to. Back in three people knew me for being very talkative and energetic. They also knew me for the clever thinking I did in the First National Panem Math Quiz (FMPMQ). I sat down on a big rock and asked Ruby where she wanted to set up camp.

"Well, of course we can't stay in the open so I thought about the group of trees over there. Is that ok?" She said pointing to a group of trees.

"Yeah that will be great.' I answered.

So far before the evening we had set up camp, I had made traps while Ruby went out to hunt for food. Ruby offered me the sleeping bag we had found in the backpack with some other useful stuff. Like; another knife, a rope, matches and a roll of bandages.

I fell asleep quickly, Ruby sat next to me in silence. I knew she would have killed me already if this was a short term alliance.

No, I just guessed it.

* * *

Ruby Mossel, 18 POV

district 4 female

Day 2, 17 tributes remaining

* * *

The bloodbath was a bit small because district seven didn't join the pack like they sometimes did and I ran away with Maia. I chose Maia because she was smart and good company but not strong enough to kill me. I looked at the short skinny girl. Her long black hair rested on her back while she sat in the tree with her knees pulled up. When she looked at me with her brown eyes I sometimes could spot fair. It was normal she was scared. It would even be strange if she wasn't of a career. But it didn't feel good to be a career, people thought of me like a monster. When I went to the academy for my first day it was already too late to go back, my good image was gone and most of my friends didn't want anything to do with me. I met new people on the academy but almost all of them were bullies, they beat other kids up and wanted to go into the Games for the feeling of killing kids. I didn't want to be like that so I left the pack behind. Now I was here with Maia, the smartest girl I had met. A smile spread across my face.

Then the brown scared eyes flashed through my mind and my smile was gone.

She would never trust someone like me.

No one would.

I walked over to her traps, they were complicated rope traps. I took the white bunny, that was stuck in the trap, and slit his throat with Maia's knife. The blood flowed into the white hair. After breakfast we went out looking for water. Maia told us we should look for a hill to get a good view and that I had to listen to animal noises, who had to drink somewhere. Some time later I spotted movement somewhere in the bushes, I grabbed Maia's shirt and pulled her back.

"Something to the left." I whispered.

Maia turned her head to the left. She looked in the same direction I was looking. The movement was close and suddenly a deer's head shot out of the bushes. A cannon rang and the deer spirited away.

"It's just a deer." Maia said relieved.

"You said it yourself: If there are animals there is water." I quoted her.

And yes, after walking a minute the bushes opened up and we encountered a river. We drank as much as we could and I washed my face, the cold water streamed from my head and when we got out water was still dripping from my chin. My eyes followed the river down to an area with more trees. I saw the career pack coming out of the bushes.

The career pack!

Maia had already diven underwater so I followed her. I jumped into the water carefully trying to make no noise. The careers past walking at a high tempo, they had probably seen a new target. We both surfaced at the same time. I quickly climbed out of the water, my clothes were soaked and I was cold.

"Four" Maia whispered.

I looked at her questioning if her brains were working. She certainly noticed I was stumped.

"There were four careers hunting, so there is one back at the cornucopia." Maia explained.

I stood there still confused about what she was saying. That was when it hit me: She wanted to attack the cornucopia. We ran for an hour with some walking in between while walking we heard another cannon. When we were near the top of the highest hill we started crouching. I looked at the silver building and saw Claire, the district two female, sitting on a chest. Claire was a tall, somewhat heavy girl who loved to use a mace. I asked Maia for our second knife, the one we found in the backpack, and she gave it to me.

"I will be the bait" Maia whispered and she ran onto the open field wielding her knife.

Claire jumped up and sprinted forward ready to finish the stupid fifteen year old. What she didn't know was that Maia was the youngest contester and first winner of the National Math Contest and with that title she was one of the smartest kids in Panem ever. I jumped out of the bushes when Claire was near Maia and threw the knife into her stomach. Her eyes widened of surprise when she saw me and when the knife hit her she started coughing up blood. I ran forward with my axe and finished the job. The cannon rang.

Maia had received several sponsor gifts. I only saw a bunch of random stuff but Maia knew what to do. She had a gas spray, fishing rod rope, a catrol and a lighter. She told me to go find a roll of duct tape and I came back with the biggest roll I could find. I was disappointed when she only took one little piece. She told me she was making a trap for when the careers came back.

The trap worked like this:

At the entrance of the cornucopia the fishing rod rope was spun, it was super thin and invisible in the dark. If someone stood on the rope the rope pulled down a piece of wood with the help of the catrol that activate the gas spray at the corner of the opening. The lighter was always active by the button being pressed down by the duct tape. Maia put the lighter in front of the gas spray, that was pointing towards the rope.

"If someone steps or trips on the rope it will trigger a flamethrower that will certainly set their hair on fire and might burn the face of the closest one depending on how good the gas is." Maia told me.

We had put Claire's body in the cornucopia in a way she way visible from the outside and you could see she was wounded but not that she was dead. Maia wanted us to sit in the cornucopia but I didn't think that would be smart so we sat at the edge of the open field waiting for the careers.

And they came. They were laughing and talking very loudly.

"I got three kills" one of the boys bragged.

"What the fuck" a girl yelled when she saw Claire.

The boy, who couldn't see Claire yet, said: "Yeah, I'm amazing."

When everyone saw Claire they ran into the cornucopia and triggered the trap. As expected their hair was on fire and total panic came. The one closest to the flamethrower fell to the ground and a cannon rang.

"Three" Maia whispered.

"To the river" someone yelled. The three careers ran out of the cornucopia so we could see the trap worked better than we expected. The clothes of two were on fire and the other one had almost put out her hair.

They ran in a row to a place around six meters to our left. I threw a knife landing in the back of the last one, whose clothes were on fire. He, you could hear his gender from the loud scream that I could feel in my bones, fell to the ground and lyed there burning to death.

"Two, lets move." I whispered and we ran into the forest. To the opposite direction from where the careers went.

* * *

Maia Kenn, 15 POV

district 3 female

Day 3, 12 tributes remaining

* * *

We had killed three careers.

Only two left.

And Ruby.

This day was planned to be a day to rest. We had picked a beautiful spot around ten minutes away from the cornucopia. In the morning I was sorting the loot we had gotten yesterday and Ruby was hunting for food. I put the saw knife next to the two others I had found the bag we filled with stuff. I opened the first aid kit and put in our own bandages and checked the stuff. Needles, painkillers, bandages and some more pills I didn't know the use for. While sorting a cannon rang. I had no religion but I still wanted help. I put my hands together like I had seen my mother do.

"Please let the cannon not be Ruby, please help us."

I opened my eyes and saw green eyes luring at me from the bushes. I climbed the tree behind me, taking the stuff with me. A boy walked out of the bushes. He was around my age but he was a bit taller. He went through his wild red hair with his fat hand. In his other hand he was holding a crochet knife. I looked at his face, his freckles got interrupted by a gaping wound left to his nose.

"Come down here!" he squicked.

"No"

"I just want to play" He laughed extremely scarily like I had never seen anyone do the laugh galmed through my head. He grinned when he saw my face. I tried to throw one of my knives and it landed in the grass a few meters next to him he picked it up and taunted me with it.

"Hit me, hit me"

He started climbing the tree I was in and I threw another knife. It cut through his shirt and landed in the bark. He got it out easily. I had one more knife. The one with the saw blade. I climbed higher and he followed. I was an ok climber so I was a few meters higher. I couldn't miss. So I took something I wouldn't miss with. I sawed through a big branch above me and threw it down to him horizontally. The heavy brach hit him hard on the head and he fell down to the ground getting knocked unconscious. I dropped carefully and took my last knife. I brought the knife to his neck and hesitated, was I going to kill a kid? I slit his throat with shivering hands and my tears dripped on his body.

I waited half an hour next to the body

An hour.

More than an hour.

Then I accepted Ruby's death. Tears ran down my face.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to yell.

I wanted to curse at the gamemakers.

But I didn't I sat there in silence next to the boy's body. The gamemakers wanted to pick it up so I stumbled away.

I ate the leftover food from the nights before. I climbed in a tree, still crying, I sat there in my sleeping bag waiting for the faces to show in the sky. They first showed my district partner who died in the morning, then they showed the boy from five his eyes looked at me and I stared back. I killed that boy. Then they showed the female from nine and it ended.

It took me a while to realise Ruby was alive.

* * *

Ruby Mossel, 18 POV

district four female

Day 4, 9 tributes remaining

* * *

I had been running after this girl for fifteen minutes, but it felt like an iturnity!

Yesterday the leftover careers found me while hunting. I ran the opposite direction of camp so the careers wouldn't find Maia. I ran for an hour before I was sure they weren't following me anymore. But the problem was I didn't know the way back! When a cannon rang I cursed and some time later another one rang. I was sure Maia died until I didn't see her face in the sky.

During last night I was obnoxious, constantly checking my surroundings and listening if I could hear someone. Late in the night I fell asleep and early this morning I was woken by this girl. She was trying to sneak up to me but her steps were too loud and they woke me out of my light sleep. I had leaped up and tried to track her down. But my muscles were still tired of the running I did a day before and my face was still full of sweat so the girl could run away.

The fifteen minutes had felt longer. My lungs were burning and my face was red. I couldn't take it much longer but I saw the girl was having a hard time too. After around every four steps she almost tumbled but until now she had succeeded to recover. It all changed when they girl fell over a tree strunk. She fell hard face firsts to the ground. She shrieked and stuttered:

"P-please don't kill me."

I looked her in the eyes almost showing mercy. Almost.

"I'm sorry but you have to go. I want to get home too." I

"You did great tho, your family will be proud" I assured her.

"I'm sorry honey" I said, meaning every single word.

She laid there, looking almost satisfied at me. When I killed her I was certain I could hear her say thanks. I moved quickly trying to find my way to the old camp. I thought of Maia, I thought of her black hair and the fact that I missed her. I knew it wasn't good to build a friendship in the arena but I didn't really care. The friendship was there. Period.

While walking I recognised more and more things, I knew I was heading the right way when I found the river back. On my trip I another cannon. I hoped and hoped.

When I arrived at the tree we had slept I saw her. Maia was sitting with her back to the tree. I started running to her and she noticed me. She gave me a big warm hug. I told her what happened last day and she told me about her fight with the boy from five. I was surprised Maia had killed someone by herself.

We looked through the stuff Maia sorted together and took the things we wanted. I took a big knife, some food, bandages and a canteen full of water. Maia took the same things with the only adjustment being extra knives. Another cannon rang. I jumped up looking at the sky. A hovercraft stopped about onehundert meters to our left.

"Want to look at whl the killer is?" I asked Maia.

Maia answered with a simple nod.

While sprinting my heartbeat was raising like crazy, if it were the careers we were screwed. If it was one of the two left outliers we were lucky. My feet landed hard on the ground and they hurt every step. I slowed down so Maia could run next to me. We arrived at the spot where the hovercraft was in under a minute. We were lucky, a boy was packing some supplies from what looked like a camp. That he killed the girl was confirmed by the pool of blood on the ground.

"If you sneak up I will throw" Maia whispered into my ear and she pointed at her knives.

I snuck around until I was almost standing next to the boy. I knew Maia had missed a few times yesterday but I was confident she would hit someone. The first knife landed in his feet and he screamed from pain. The second knife flew through the air so quickly after the first one I didn't have time to look at Maia. The second knife landed in the ground. The third knife landed in the boy's, who was trying to get up and run away, shoulder. I rushed out of the bushes and finished him off. His cannon rang. Maia picked up her knives and we walked away, looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

Maia Kenn, 15 POV

District Three Female

Day 5, 5 tributes remaining

* * *

We woke up together under the tree we had picked last night. We woke up to a big wall of fire that had already burned through a lot of trees. Ruby packed her stuff while I tested if the rope we had would burn easily, already thinking of a plan. The rope was completely on fire within seconds but it didn't burn away that fast. We ran through the forest in the direction from the edge of cornucopia. A wall of fire separated us. I had to go left and she was forced to go right. I guessed my path would be longer because we were already able to see to cornucopia on our right. I was alone again but I had my stuff and the backpack from our first days. I heard a cannon and started running faster. I arrived at the edge of the cornucopia and looked at the dead body of the last outlier with a career standing next to it.

Ruby rushed onto the field and I saw how she was tricked, behind a case the other career put out his leg, letting her trip. But Ruby recovered by doing a roll and landing on two legs. They started dueling. All careers were fighting each other while I had some time alone. I looked at the sky and noticed the sun was extremely bright. I came out of the bushes but still stayed at the edge. As expected the grass was very dry. The grass would burn good.

I put the beginning of my rope around a strunk and started running around the circle. I heard a connon and looked to see Ruby pulling back her axe from the boy's head, that was split in two parts. I ran harder, almost sprinting and came back at the strunk. I connected the two pieces of rope. The rope formed a perfect circle around the cornucopia. I only needed to take a… BOOM! another cannon rang. I looked and saw Ruby lying on the ground without any sparkle of life. Tears came rolling down my face but I made them go away:

"I didn't kill her." I said to myself.

The last career looked at me and screamed:

"What are you gonna do now? Without your friend."

I took the matches I had hidden in my pocket and ignited a lot of them. Throwing them at the rope around the strunk. The rope caught fire and it spread around in a circle. Then the grass caught fire too and the whole floor was burning. I took all the knives I got and started running into the fire, I knew it would hurt but if I could kill her faster it was fine. I aimed a knife and threw. I had missed my target, who was surprised by the fire, completely. The pain was imense and aiming was hard. I threw another one, this time more precise, I hit the girl in the leg. She yelled something at me I couldn't hear. She was holding a big sword and tried to run at me but I slowed her down by hitting her leg. I aimed another time and hit the girl in the waist. She started stumbling instead of walking. I rushed forward, trying to ignore the pain, while constantly tossing knives at the girl. Out of five I hit one in her arm. We were just five meters apart when I slowed down. I threw one of my last knives and missed. I threw another one and missed again by some centimeters. I had two more knives I threw one and it hit her other leg. She fell to the ground screaming, still holding her sword. I wasn't going to take any risks and threw the last knife from a distance. It just missed her head. I rushed to the cornucopia picking up the knife that flew far away, not wanting to get close to the girl so she could pierce me with her sword. I climbed on the cornucopia and pulled of my pants. The pants had caught fire. I checked my wounds. My legs were almost burned completely to my knees.

I got up to look at the girl. She was desperately trying to get up but she couldn't. The fire was almost gone but it burned her enough when it was still knee high and she was lying in it. Her sword laid in the grass, a few meters next to her. I saw her breathing, slowly. Her clothes were burned away and her skin was full of wounds. I dropped down from the cornucopia. Instantly regretting it. The pain was horrible when my injured legs hit the ground. I stumbled over to the girl and slit her throat. This time without hesitation. She had killed Ruby.

"Maia Kenn you are the winner of the 167th Hunger Games!" the head gamemaker announced.

* * *

 **Bruh..**

 **Didn't have wifi and google documents didn't work.**

 **I chose to kill Ruby instread of Maia because…. idk.**

 **I don't know if the flamethrower trap worked.. ask Maia.**

 **I will probably be updating less because of my holliday.**


	5. Way five: Be a career

**Way five: Be a career.**

 **This is one of (if not) the shortest Game ever, only lasting 31 hours.**

 _ **This chapter is to no one in particular.**_

Btw Maia,

Pharah is better than Lucio. :D

* * *

Hunter, 18

district 4 male for the 234th Hunger Games

Day 1, 24 tributes remaining

* * *

My heart was beating faster and louder. I could hear it in my head. I was nervous, my palms were sweating. I told myself it was ok to be nervous even if you are a career. The other careers were scattered around in the circle. We were with seven kids: two from one, two and four and an extra one from seven. We let her join because of her strength. But Marcus, the boy from one, was already looking at her with a sparkle of bloodthirstiness in his eyes. He knew it would be an easy kill. But he also knew it was good to keep someone around who could guard the cornucopia. I took a second look at the arena, or what I could see. The big stone mountains still circled the cornucopia like stone walls, with just one tunnel as exit. The outliers had to climb over the mountains or get out via the tunnel. Climbing would slow them down what meant I had time to pick up a bow and shoot. The large pack combined with the hard to get out bloodbath would mean a big bloodbath.

The small wind blew the dust from the ground into the air. After the countdown I leaped of my platform and ran to the weapon rack. I scooped up arrows and the longbow, it was silver and looked like the one from the academy. Satisfied I quickly ran to the outside and climbed the cornucopia. It was a few meters of the ground, but I was a good climber. In under a minute I was ready to shoot. I looked for a target and saw a girl desperately trying to climb the mountain to get away. My first arrow landed next to her waist. You just have to get a feeling of the bow I said to myself. The next arrow pinned the girl's arm to the mountain. She screamed from pain while I put a new arrow from my quilver onto my bow. The arrow landed in her neck. I looked around for another target and found a boy who was close to the edge of the mountain. He turned around and looked into my eyes. My next arrow landed in his leg and my last one in his stomach, he fell to the ground and didn't get back up again. The bloodbath was over before I had the time to pick another target. Ten cannons rang one after another.

The pack grouped up and we formed two pairs and a trio. A pair and the trio would hunt and the duo would stay back and look through the stuff. Marcus tried to steal the role of being the leader from Lana, my district partner. But Lana just spoke through his words louder.

"Hunter will join me, we will form a duo to hunt." Lana said.

I had no choice but I was fine with Lana as partner. She was one of the best tributes the academy ever had. She was confident and strong but I knew her weakness. She wanted to do things to fast. I walked away from the group because I already knew my duo and didn't feel the need to listen to the others arguing. My eyes fell on a small bow, a good knife and another quiver full of arrows. I took them all and sat down with my back to the cornucopia, waiting for the argument to finish. There were just seven outliers we had to hunt down before we could finish each other. Lana came up to me and offered me a hand to get up.

"Ready?" she asked.

I snatched a random backpack from the ground.

"Ready." I told her with a smile.

She started running and I followed her. While running her black hair went up and down. It was in a ponytail like most girl tributes had. We started jogging instead of running when we were out of the tunnel and took a right. The rest of the arena was just various hills and tiny mountains surrounding the big one in the center. The thought came to my mind that the big one was actually a volcano with the cornucopia standing in the pit. Yeah I was pretty sure it was a volcano.

"Just seven outliers left." Lana said and I understood were she was going.

"Jup." I answered.

"The pack will break up soon, even tho it's day one." She told me. I nodded in response

"Do you want to form a little alliance for after and during the break up?" She asked.

"Yes" I answered without hesitation, knowing a bow wasn't the strongest weapon in the breakup. I wasn't scared or certainly dead but it was nice to have the strongest opponent as your ally. I could take Marcus in a melee battle with just a knife, but Lana was stronger. She would destroy me close range.

While walking Lana told me about her kills in the bloodbath. She talked like a kid who was showing her drawing proudly to her mother. I laughed, some careers went in for killing. I didn't. I went into the Games for the money. Back in four I lived on the streets, my parents dumped me there as a little kid. I fished and hunted to survive so people call me Hunter. I wasn't allowed to hunt but no one completely followed the rules in district four. When I was nine I was scouted by the academy and I had trained ever since. Almost all the others on the academy didn't accept me. They thought I wasn't a real career because I wasn't rich like most of their parents. Luckily I was accepted by some kids. Lana was one of them but she was friends with the kids that hated me.

We walked over all the hills varying from green and grassy to gray and rocky. It was tiring but not tiring enough to drag me down. Lana wasn't the greatest company for most people, not being very talkative, but for me it was fine. We had walked for more than an hour when I saw water streaming down a rocky side of a hill. We started following the river hoping to spot tributes. A boy wanted to survive another day and was simply drinking some water when I saw him. I porred Lana with my elbow and pointed at him with my fat fingers. I grabbed my bow and put an arrow on the rope. After the rope was pulled back by my muscular arms the arrow flew through the air so fast it looked like a stripe. Right at the boy. The gray stripe flew through the air and stopped in the boy's shoulder where it became the arrow again. The boy dropped his bottle into the water with a scream and the water slowly carried it away. Lana rushed forward so it was impossible for me to shoot at the boy without hitting her. Irritated I waited. About twenty seconds later the boy's cannon sounded and Lana returned to me.

"Nice shot" Lana said.

"Thanks." I responded while thinking of a way to compliment her that wasn't cruel.

"Nice finish" I finally decided to say.

While pausing we heard another cannon rang. I jumped up from the logg we were sitting on. Lana laughed at me. I had never heard her laugh. It was nice but a bit hysterical.

"Now that you're standing we can move." She said with a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah lets go." I said distracted by the thought there were probably just five outliers left.

We walked some more and my legs were starting to hurt. We hadn't had much luck when it came to finding outliers. I started thinking of home, I pictured the lake I washed myself in every day. I saw the blue water and the desire to swim in their grew. When I swam I felt free, I felt like I could fly. My beautiful fantasies ended when Lana spotted another tribute. We dropped into the bushes and I span an arrow. I fired it left to the tribute where it landed in a rock and Lana snuck to the right. The outlier, probably a girl, ran to the right and I fired another arrow, this time I tried to hit. The arrow just missed the girl by a few centimeters. Lana jumped out from behind the tree where the girl wanted to go to. Before Lana could strike my first arrow already cut through the girl's throat. The cannon sounded. Four left I thought.

We arrived at the cornucopia when the sun was just above the horizon. The girl from two, whose name I forgot, had stayed back in camp with Cassy, the district seven female. I wondered why Cassy hadn't ran away. She would be the first and an easy target in the breakup of the career pack. I wondered if she wasn't smart enough. The girl from two ran to Lana shouting angrily about stupid things. I walked away sloughing with my shoes through the layer of dust and climbed the cornucopia again. I laid down and within seconds my thoughts were far away from the argument I had just ran away from.

Another cannon rang that night.

* * *

Lana Pufferfish, 18

district 4 female

day 2, 10 tributes remaining

* * *

I went through my enemies one by one:

Marcus wasn't a huge problem.

Hunter was only a problem on range.

Cassy wasn't a problem.

James, from two, was a problem, he was strong and had a melee weapon.

The girl from two was no big deal.

Claire, the girl from one, was a good fighter and would be interesting.

I came to the conclusion it wouldn't be hard. The fights would be predictable, the only unpredictable one being Hunter.

I woke up expecting to see no more Cassy but she was still there. I knew that would be her death. I thought of a plan, if we, Hunter and I, went out to hunt we had to come back through the tunnel what was a major disadvantage. If we stayed back the others might not be able to kill the remaining three tributes quick enough to what I liked. Then I thought of a better plan, we would go out to hunt and come back over the mountain.

"Hunter and me will hunt together again. Claire and Cassy will stay here while Marcus, James and you, I pointed to the girl will hunt."

They looked at me irritated by being bossed around. I didn't care. This strategy would be game winning. We went out, running this time. Hunter followed a few meters behind me carrying his bow. He was a weird boy, being from the streets AND picking the bow as weapon. No career liked bows as only weapon. You could only fight from a big range. If someone chose the bow he would also certainly pick a sword or axe. Hunter just used knives. This was the reason people underestimated him, bows and knives. But I knew better. After training with him for years I knew the boy was a master at knife fighting. He was able to dual most sword users.

The group had agreed that we would go back to the river and the trio would go back to the lake they had found. When we arrived at the river, an hour later than expected, we followed down the river. After quite some time I saw a boy in a tree at the opposite side of the river. I wasn't going to wait on Hunter's arrows this time and rushed forward. I ran straight through the water and climbed the tree extremely fast. The boy sat on a thick branch and looked at me scared for his life. I closed the distance between us and noticed that my sword was in my belt so I couldn't get it out without getting beaten up. The boy punched me in the face. I screamed and grabbed his arms with all my strength. I pushed him of the branch and he made a two meter drop to the ground. I grabbed my sword and dropped out of the tree with the blade of my sword down. The cannon sounded and I retrieved my sword out of the bloody corpse. I turned around and met the blue eyes of Hunter. He was cool. He had black somewhat long hair and a serious face. He was tall and had a muscular build.

We walked for another hour when three cannons sounded. Three.. that was one career and all outliers. Hunter turned around and started running back to the cornucopia. I followed him and told him about my plan almost out of breath. He thought it was a good plan and we ran to the mountain, on the opposite side than the tunnel. My breath was heavy from the running and climbing when we arrived at the edge. But I was extremely happy! My chances on winning the Games were extremely high. A connon rang. I started running down the mountainside and saw Marcus, James and Claire fighting next to them was the body of Cassy. I looked over my shoulder to see Hunter following me down the mountainside. With my sword ready I rushed into the battle. James was wielding an axe, Marcus a mace and Claire a sword. An arrow landed in James's leg, Hunter knew who the strongest opponent was. Marcus landed his mace on James's head. James fell to the ground. I stabbed at Claire and made a cut in her arm. She swung back but I dodged. By swinging she let her guard down and Marcus took the opportunity to strike. The mace landed on her cheekbone and I heard it crack. An arrow flew past my head. I jumped from surprise that he betrayed me. But I quickly recovered and finished Claire. Her cannon rang. Marcus walked to me holding his mace in his right hand. James tried to get up and with his last strength he threw his axe, that landed in Marcus's back who wasn't suspecting a thing. Arrows flew around my head and one hit me in the leg. I stabbed Marcus in his stomach so the blood streamed out. I took a knife from my belt and threw it at James but missed. Hunter dropped down from the mountainside and pulled out a knife. I was hurt on my head but tried to neglect it. Hunter ran to James, who was still on the ground, with the knife. James suddenly grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed Hunter in the stomach. Hunter collapsed but quickly recovered and punched James in the face. Hard.

He pulled down James's head and cut through his throat. I just recovered and sprinted to Hunter, who was still kneeling next to James. He stood up with his back turned to me and his hands covering the wound. I saw his blood dripping on the floor.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I knew he was hurt.

I approached him and swung my sword to his head. Suddenly he turned around, ducked to avoid my blade and with one swing he slashed through my throat.

" _Jonathan Seaweed you are the winner of the 234th Hunger Games!"_

"I prefer Hunter. Jonathan sucks." Hunter told the announcer.

* * *

 **Lazy me lol.**

 **Just made a 2 day Games.**

 **Well this is how Hunter got enough money to buy his pool. He likes swimming.**

 **Any suggestions for next chapter?**


	6. Way six: Hide and avoid conflict

**Way six: Survive longer than the others and avoid conflict.**

 **(= Hide and be extremely boring)**

 **This is the way for you if you have no other chance to survive and you like to die from being bored.**

 **Triggerwarning: Flora is a savage**

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female of the 32nd Hunger Games

day one, 24 tributes remaining

* * *

I would simply grab that bag, eight meters in front of me lying in the mud, and run away. Not even looking back at the cornucopia to see the bloodbath. But even this, the easiest thing you could do in the Games, wasn't risk free.

When the countdown ended I picked up the bag and tried to run away. But the girl from four saw me as her first target. I fell to the ground because she tackled me. She jumped on top of me and started punching me. The pain was extreme. Every punch I groaned. Suddenly someone pushed the girl of me. I rolled to the right and stood up. I ran away after I got grib on the bag again and I didn't even look who saved me. The arena was a huge undeep swamp and in some areas there were loads of trees that could serve as cover. The cornucopia was on a muddy island. I looked around and saw other tributes running through the water. Loads of them ran into the direction of trees. I decided trees were indeed a good choice. While running the water soaked my shoes and when I was near the trees my pants were wet two. The arena was so gross. My father would never allow me to go into our house with muddy shoes. Dad wanted everything to be so clean that you could see your reflection. All my siblings got tasks assigned to them, I had to clean the whole house with my sister every two days and if he could find anything dirty he would yell at me and lock me up in my room sometimes he would even punch me. My brother had to was the clothes, he washed the clothes in water from the river near our house but he first had to clean the water by heating it. My last sister cooked every meal. My parents were divorced and my father verbit us to see my mother so we had to live with him. I hated the guy, he was crazy. He beat up his own children.

When I arrived at the small forest in the water I tried to find a nice tree to sleep in. I spotted a camera in a tree and an idea came to my mind. I filed my hand with mud from the bottom of the water and yelled at a poorly hidden camera:

"Hey dad! You're an freaking asshole"

I held up the middle finger from my left hand to the camera when I smeared the mud on my face. I laughed, the Games were going to kill me but I could still insult my father.

I climbed the tree with the camera in it and opened my bag. I found a bottle of water, some dried fruit and a knife. Well, that could make me last a bit longer. I started cutting some branches from the tree so I could make the trap I had learned to make in training. The trap wasn't a hard one and within fifteen minutes I had all the resources I needed. I dropped down into the muddy water and wondered if the trap would work in the water.

"Only one way to find out." I told myself while I put down the trap.

Next I wandered around through the swamp forest with my knife in my hand. I passed tree after tree and the leaves started letting in less and less sunlight. In the semi darkness I stumbled around waiting for a sign of life. Then I saw a tiny lizard sitting on a rock calm. _Anything is welcome._ I thought and I snuck closer to the lizard. In a few seconds I could almost touch the lizard so I jumped forward and with the one strike I had I cut off the tail.. The lizard was gone before I could strike again. Disappointed I walked back to my tree while stopping to attack a lizard several times. After four times I got the hang of it so I came to camp with three lizards, one big one and two tiny ones. I wasn't going to take the risk of building a fire yet. So I fell asleep with only two pieces of dried fruit in my stomach.

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female

day two, 17 tributes remaining

* * *

The seven deaths of the bloodbath included a career, so things would slow down even more. I woke up on the edge of the branch I chose to sleep on, probably because I turn a lot in my sleep. I dropped down to the ground and checked my trap and was lucky, a duck was in it. The duck looked at me and I felt sorry for him, but it had to be done. I turned the neck around quickly and heard it snap. Then I decided it would be good to roast my food in the morning. So I took some dry branches and built a fire on a dry piece of ground. It took long without a lighter but it worked. The flames swallowed the dead lizards and duck so after few minutes I dropped the roasted, a bit burned, meat into my bag and ran away from the fire so if the careers had seen the smoke they wouldn't find and kill me.

While running I looked around at the environment. The water lessened so the ground became muddy instead of a layer water. There were less trees on this part of the arena but you could run harder through the mud than through the water. My traps would also work better on a stable ground than in the water. I tried to find a good tree again when I spotted a tall boy walking through the trees about ten meters in front of me. I did a step back so I was behind cover again and I tried to identify the boy. His hair was wild and brown and it looked like it wasn't washed for years. He had a large torso compared to his legs and his skin was tanned dark. To me he looked like the boy from ten who got a six in training if I could remember correctly. I didn't fear him but also didn't want to fight anyone so I dropped down into the bushes and waited for him to pass by. He didn't see me and walked by quickly. When he was gone I waited a few more minutes to be sure I wouldn't stand up and he would jump out of the bushes screaming "Surprise!". Then I ran the opposite direction the boy had gone and I heard two cannons. My eyes pointed to the sky and I tried to track the hovercraft. It stopped far away from me so I didn't have to worry.

When a big tree towered above all the others I chose it as my camp. The climb to the top was longer than the last one but that didn't stop me. I looked out over the arena and spotted a group of people, probably the careers, on the south side. Next I repeated the things I did the day before, more quickly and effective this time because I knew what to do:

I made a trap. (Another cannon sounded)

I went out to hunt.

I slept in the tree.

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female

day three, 14 tributes remaining

* * *

When I woke up I tried to avoid falling out of the tree. But it got harder when I noticed the boy from the day before standing at the bottom of the tree. He held a big spear and looked at me angrily. He didn't look tired and also not injured. His body was covered in mud and his boots were sinking into the wet ground. I panicked, _What do I do? Attack? Ally? But I don't want a fight nor an ally._ So I just waited, I waited for him to do something. Just in case he attacked me I grabbed my knife. I had done some training with knives so I could defend myself a little bit.

"Get down here" The boy yelled.

"Nah" I answered trying to come over calm and confident.

The boy tried to place his feet on the tree to get up to me but he instantly slided away with his slippery boots. I taunted him:

"Not really a climber mate?" I said with a fake laugh.

His reaction was tossing one of his knives, from the belt I hadn't noticed, at my face. Of course it missed by a few meters, he wasn't a career. He tried to climb again, this time focused at the tree instead of me. I took the opportunity to hide a bit lower than I was earlier at the other side of the tree. So the boy had to find me again and waste time or I could surprise him. I saw him climbing higher and higher into the tree. He was just one meter below me when he found out I wasn't in the old spot anymore. He decided to climb some higher but when he reached my level I swung around the tree, holding on to a branch above me, trying to kick the boy off. Suddenly the branch broke and I flew through the air legs first to the boy. As expected I kicked him off but I fell down too, a bit above him. I tried to get grib of branches while falling but my fingers couldn't get around the wood, so I tried to lean in the direction of a big branch where I could land on. I collapsed on my belly on the branch and extreme pain flowed through my body. I heard something snap, _might be a rib_ I thought. I laid there for a long time, frozen in place in a total silence. Finally I somehow made my way down the tree and I noticed the body lying in the mud. His arms were twisted in an unnatural position and I noticed some of his bones were pullvered, like his leg for example. I stumbled over to him and felt the place where I suspected his heart to be. I still felt a really soft heartbeat. I took my knife and finished the boy. I aldo took the water out of his I slowly walked away and a hovercraft came to take the deformed body back to his district. I took my last energy to eat some duck and to make my way over to a bush that I was going to use as cover. The rest of the day I was unconscious, sleeping or lying there in silence.

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female

day four, 10 tributes remaining

* * *

I did get a glimpse of all the fallen tributes the past night so I knew there were only ten of us left. I didn't remember who unfortunately. Maybe some careers died maybe they didn't and there were still five careers left. I found out soon enough. When I opened my eyes I heard the galm of a scream in my head and I looked up. I was still in the bushes of last night and the branches pricked into my skin. I looked through the leafs and saw four careers standing next to my bush, just five meters next to me. I turned around, and pain shocked from my ribs through my body, to my side so I could see them well without moving and laid still like a dead corpse.

The girl with the battleaxe and the red hair tried to get to a boy with a sword but the others held her back. She yelled: "You killed him!" _Probably her districtpartner_ I concluded I also concluded they were the only careers left, one died in the bloodbath and one last night.

"Yup, I got rid of the biggest competition."

"You didn't give him a fair fight you filthy rat." She responded and she rush forwards, ignorring the arms that held her back previously. The axe swung through the air and was going to land in the boy's waist but he was prepared, he swung his sword defencefully to his waist and blocked his opponent. Then he striked back, the girl didn't have a good defence any more because she had to retread her axe. He stapped her in the shoulder and then once more in her leg. She yelled in pain and tried to roll away but the sword already pierced through her stomach. The boy opened his mouth but before he could say anything three knives hit his body. One in the head, one in the heart and one in the stomach. A cannon rang as he fell to the ground. I thought the knifethrower was a girl but I wasn't certain because she was standing with her back turned to me. The last boy rushed forward with his mace and quickly reached her so throwing was useless. The girl looked chanceless because she didn't have a weapon but suddenly two knifes fell down her sleeves into her hand. When she got grib of them she rushed forward too and took the boy down by surprise. Then she kneeled next to the other girl to slit her throat. The two cannons rang. The knifethrower ran away victoriously and I was glad she hadn't noticed me. The hovercrafts flew in to take the corpses.

The rest of the day I tried to move a little bit. I sat up and tried to stand, what failed missebraly. But I was proud I could sit so I could eat my last piece of duck, my lizards and my fruit. I also took some of my precious water. I shighted, I wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female

day five, 7 tributes remaining

* * *

I could walk again, my legs aperently weren't broken, so I tried to hunt for food. Food was just another thing I had to worrry about. Just like:

Other tributes, mutts, my watersuply (even with the loads I got from the boy.)

Even tho there were seven tributes left this all still mattered. The seven tributes could last a long time.

" _We will have a feast in an hour, goodluck._ " The announcer's voice galmed through the area.

Well except if that happens. So I walked to the cornucopia in a hike-tempo. Around the cornucopia was a circle without trees and bushes so I had to do some semi-effective discuising. I smeared mud all over my clothes and my face. It wouldn't trick anyone who was looking for someone in a ten meter area around him but it would defenetly work if I was a good distance away. I snuck forward with my face low to the water surface.

 _15 minutes_

I walked very slowly and neared the cornucopia. At first my plan was to just look at the feast instead of participate. But to my surprise I noticed that there was no one on the island.

 _5 minutes_

I laid at the edge of the island where only my head was easily visable. I waited for the five minute countdown projection in the sky to end when I ran onto the island. On the big table was a dinner set-up with the food server on plates. I noticed that the plates with the foods were sieled in plastic so I threw some random plates in my backpack. Then I noticed the district numbered bags and scooped up mine. I saw tributes running to the feast in every direction. I ran around the cornucopia and counted.

 _Two (an alliance)_

 _Three (the only career)_

 _Five (two solos)_

That left only one more.

I ingnored it and ran the direction I came from. I constantly looked around to see if anyone tried to get to me. Luckily no one did and I got to the trees in safety. I climbed one to get a good overview but I still couldn't see what happened. I just saw siluets. One of them pulled up an axe and landed it in an other person. A connon sounded. A sword pierced through someone and another one sounded. Things went on like that untill only one was left. The tribute suddenly also fell to the ground and half an hour later the cannon sounded. Lack of blood? I asked myself.

In the evening the faces on the sky also showed the last career. All the food and water problems faded away knowing it was only one other tribute. In my personal bag I found painkillers. I injected one of them and my pain flowed away. With a giant plate of turkey on my dirty lap I fell asleep, dreaming of home.

* * *

Flora Overseas, 15

district 5 female

day six, 2 tributes remaining

* * *

I was woken up by the five crocodiles beneeth my tree. They looked at me with their dumb yellow eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm already coming" I shighted while dropping out of the tree.

I started running and the crocodiles followed me. I instantly noticed they weren't supposed to kill me but were designed to drive me to a place. When they "attacked" (a giant leap forward). I had all the time of the world to do a small sprint and then slow down again. I just had to keep running.

I quickly noticed that the cornucopia was our destination and I also noticed the other tribute's crocodile train. She was freaking out. She rushed through the water yelling from fear and water flew everywhere. We both arrived at the cornucopia at the same time and the crocodiles stopped following us. I took my knife and rushed forward. This was it. The girl, around my age, looked very frightened and tried to step back into the water. A crocodile instantly put his teeth into the kid's leg. She hinked forward and dropped her weapon. I tossed my knife at her, it hit her in the other leg while I aimed at the torso. I grabbed another knife from the ground and ran over to her. I punched her in the face. Then grabbed her head and slit her throat. She didn't even try to fight back.

I killed someone again but it was worth it.

Worth it.

"Flora Overseas you are the winner of the 32nd Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **Six days takes long to write.**

 **Please tell me if you want more or less days in one Game.**

 **I like doing three/four better than this.**


	7. Way seven: Original Strategies

**Sorry for the long wait...**

 **Way seven: Original strategies**

 **Probably only works in early Games.**

 **Amazing luck required.**

 **Mink is a light, skinny and short boy.**

 **The bag in this chapter is a very big sport bag. I bet people will still find this one a bit unrealistic.**

 **NOTE: I will not mention every cannon this chapter.**

* * *

Mink Oxford, 16

 _District ten male of the 21st Hunger Games_

Day one, 24 tributes remaining

* * *

After twenty years of killing children all the districts finally realised the Games weren't a one time thing. Some districts had realized it earlier, district one, two and four send in trained tributes since the eleventh Games. I felt sick standing on the platform waiting to kill or be killed. The careers, as people called the trained tributes, were sick bastards:something had to be done.

I quickly took off my shoes without bothering to get rid of the tie. The additions of the mines were in my favor. I didn't know how high the mines reached. Maybe I would kill myself without having a chance of doing anything. I waited until the countdown reached ten seconds, shoes behind my back. When it did I tossed my shoes with a high curve through the air, at the mines surrounding my neighbours, the girl from four and the boy from two. They didn't look at me and probably didn't know how they died. From the moment I saw the shoes were actually going to land on the mines I closed my eyes. It felt like my ears were getting ripped from my head. The pain was unbelievable. After some time a beep took the pain's place. I tried to ignore it and took off. Into the forest that surrounded the cornucopia.

I sat down after running for half an hour. I took off my bloodsoaked socks. My feet were bleeding and covered in blisters. I knew it was worth it tho. I took some leafs and tried to clean my feet with it. Suddenly a parachute fell from the sky! A sponsor seemed to like my action. A new pair of perfectly fitting shoes closed around my feet. Satisfied I tried to walk around a bit. Every step hurt my feet but I really didn't care! I had killed two careers! That meant the remaining four had to hunt very carefully. Seven cannons sounded. A nice bloodbath result. One of the next problems I had to solve next was my lack of supplies. I didn't get any from the bloodbath so I had to find another way. I started walking in the opposite direction from the cornucopia again. I looked out for resting tributes. An hour later of walking very slowly I noticed a girl sitting against a tree. I identified her as the girl from eight. She was a slender tall girl with black long hair, that almost reached her waist. I climbed a tree that was near her tree. She had probably just decided to set up camp so she was organizing her huge bag. I sat between the brown leafs of my own tree and waited for her to go hunting or something like that.

After an hour of just sitting there in silence she took off. She hid the bag in a big bush, it was to big and heavy for her to comfortably hunt with. I waited one more iturnity just to be sure she wasn't going to come back instantly. The bush was great cover if you wanted to hide something, except if someone knew you hid it. I grabbed the bag from the bush. It was a big black sports bag. Big enough for me to fit in. A plan built in my mind. At first my plan was just to take the bag. Now it was more. I unzipped the bag and quickly looked through the stuff. I drank some water and put some dry meat in my back pocket. I also found a knife with a sharp blade, that would do. I unloaded the bag in a bush behind the tree I had hidden in and I removed all my marks. Then I climbed into the bag with the knife, zipped it and waited again, carefully listening for footsteps. Some time later I heard the footsteps I waited for. So many ways this could go wrong. Someone pulled the bag out of the bushes. Maybe it would feel a little heavier but I was very skinny and short so it would just feel like it was a bit stuck in between the branches. I heard the sound of unzipping and leaped forwards. I noticed I was on the ground and I jumped to the girl, who had reacted to the surprise attack by picking up her knife. She tumbled over by the impact of my body hitting hers but while she did she managed to stab me in the upper left arm. I stabbed back without aiming and cut through the skin on her waist. I took the knife out and stabbed again, this time I made a large cut on her stomach. She punched me surprisingly hard on the chest and I fell backwards, off her. I quickly recovered and took off. Away from the girl that was stronger than I thought. I looked over my shoulder to check if she was behind me but I saw her sitting against the tree. She gave me a deadly look before I entered the shadows of trees and bushes. Two more cannons sounded that night.

* * *

Mink Oxford, 16

 _District ten male_

Day two, 15 tributes remaining

* * *

I woke up very early. In the morning I had to look around to find out where I was. A random bush. I looked around and saw the path I had taken last night. I snuck through the bushes and behind the trees. Soon enough I found the tree where I had looked at the girl the day before and I looked at the bush where I had hidden the stuff. Gone.

I climbed into the same tree again and saw the girl in her tree. Still asleep. With the bag full of goodies hanging from a branch above her. I needed more food. The meat wouldn't last me long. I also had to drink something. So the plan for today was to steal the bag again. This time I had to be more careful. My shoulder was still hurting from the cut but it stopped bleeding. In my feet I had many little cuts from branches and rocks that torn through my skin. Most of them also stopped bleeding. I looked at the girl's tree and thought of a plan. It wasn't going to be easy to steal the bag because I had little to no tools. I walked to the tree closest to her tree in silence. It was a big one with the first branches low to the ground. It was an easy climb to the top and I noticed I was a meter above the bag. It would be very dumb to climb from my tree to hers and try to grab the bag because of all the risks you had to take.

But I went for it.

With tigerhang I tried to get to the bag. I chose the biggest branch that reached closest to it. At the end of the branch I noticed I had to cross a big gap to reach the other branch. It was a jump that no one could make from the position. Even I wasn't going to take this huge risk so I retrieved. I quickly thought of a new plan. It was more stupid. But could work. For the plan to succeed I needed a long branch that I could use to push down another branch. In a few minutes I had found a good one and I climbed the tree with the branch in my hand. It took longer this time and I made a bit of noise but the girl still slept peacefully. I poked at the bag but couldn't make it. I leaned a bit forward and brought my branch down on the bag-branch. I did it in one very fast motion, so the end of branch with the bag on it bended downwards. The bag, hanging from his handle only, slided down the branch and fell to the ground. The girl had woken up by all the noises and looked around. Without any hesitation I jumped out of the tree. I landed on my feet, the bruises and wounds started hurting again. I scooped up the bag from the ground and put the handle around my shoulder. I started running away and heard the girl dropping out of the tree. I had a bit of a lead but that wouldn't last long if I had to carry the massive bag. I wasted some time unzipping it. But it was part of the improvised plan. I took a bottle of water and some food out of the bag while running and turned around a tree with a bush next to it. I tossed the items into the bush. _Water and food in bush next to tree._ I memorized. I looked around and saw that the girl didn't stop to pick up the items. I took the rope and tossed it into a bush with purple berries. _Rope in purple berry bush_. The girl was getting very close to me now so I suddenly turned around and threw the bag at her feet. Because she was still running, and the bag was still filled with a sleeping bag, two knives and some warm clothes, the girl tripped. She landed with her face on the ground, I turned around, ran to her, stabbed her in the leg and ran away. I ran the same way we came and grabbed the items I had hidden before. The rope was an easy one but it took me some time to find the food and the water. With my pockets filled with food and water bottles I sat in a random tree. I didn't go back to the place where the girl used to camp and I was pretty sure she wasn't either. The only thing I knew was that she wasn't dead, her face wasn't shown in the sky.

* * *

Mink Oxford, 16

 _District ten male_

Day three, 11 tributes remaining

* * *

These Games were going so fast..

I liked the parts where I had to think of plans. It was like a game, I knew we played for our lives tho and I tried to remember that all the time. I hoped I didn't have to kill anyone. The careers just deserved their karma and I hadn't killed the girl. I had taken a few risks these Games and I didn't feel like taking many more. But I had to if I wanted to win. I woke up in the morning and looked around me for the cause of a loud growl. My eyes followed the ground to find three big brown bears on the ground. I didn't like the addition of bears.. They were extremely scary. One of them tried to climb the tree and came too close to me. Were these bears going to kill me? Didn't the gamemakers like my actions? I had bad news for them then, I wasn't ready to die yet. I dropped out of the tree, on the opposite side of the bears, and started running. I had already ate and drank some of my food and water. The rest of my stuff was in my pockets. While I ran for my life I thought of a plan, but couldn't think of anything that would save me in this arena. My only hope was that the bears weren't supposed to kill me, only push me in the right direction. The running was at a very unpleasant speed and it was longer than I had imagined. When I entered an open area with a big river the bears turned around and slowly walked away. I decided to run stream upwards to the waterfall. The waterfall was beautiful but all the water falling down made one of the loudest noises I had ever heard. On the waterfall there was another big rock around a meter from the edge. I walked around in the trees around the carefully, constantly checking my surroundings. Suddenly a girl ran at me. It was the same girl as the days before! Her black hair was dirty and she still had a cut in her leg so she didn't run that quickly. Two bears ran behind her. I turned around and started running again. I was still tired from my trip but she was injured so we were running at the same speed. She revealed a big knife. I thought about a way to get out of this situation. The girl was ten meters behind me and probably wouldn't risk throwing the knife. The biggest problem were the bears. At first they weren't meant to kill but now they might. The girl and I were in the same boat this time, hunted by bears. Suddenly I remembered that someone told me you could survive a bear attack: "not being the slowest in the group", of course he was joking at the time. I turned around and threw my knife at her legs, it cut through her skin in her left leg. It was somewhat above the cut I had caused the day before. The girl yelled and slowed down. She started running at a slower paste and one of the bears jumped on top of her. _I killed her_. I thought disgusted by myself. A cannon one of the bears didn't stop running after me. We arrived at the waterfall fairly quickly. Another tribute ran out of the bushes. I sighted.

The tribute was a boy. Long brown hair covered one of his eyes. His other brown eye looked scared. He was short and skinny. I thought he was the boy from five. He saw me and grabbed the mace from his belt. I was weaponless and out of breath from all the running. Chanceless. The bear that was behind me had disappeared. I sprinted to the other side rock with my last energy and turned around there. The boy ran around the rock and looked at me, surprised that I stopped. My hands pushed against his body with all power left in me. The boy fell backwards off the waterfall. I looked down there and saw loads of rock with the boy laying down there. He wasn't dead yet, but maybe he would die soon. I ate my last food and drank some water while looking for a good tree to sleep in. I had to get more food and a weapon soon. My luck was going to run out someday. A cannon sounded, was it the boy I pushed off the cliff? Did I kill another kid?

The faces in the sky that evening answered my question.

I killed four kids.

* * *

Mink Oxford, 16

 _District ten male_

Day four, 8 tributes remaining

* * *

I woke up that morning and drank my last bits of water. I had nothing. No knife. No food. Nothing.

I had to get supplies in some way, without a weapon. My final decision was to have a look at the cornucopia. There were still four careers and three other outliers, so I hoped for the career breakup to happen soon. Suddenly a voice galmed through the arena:

" _Goodmorning tributes! Today we will be having a feast! The feast will start in two hours!"_ Well, that might force the career breakup. I thought about attending the feast. It would be suicide. But maybe I could snatch some supplies after the feast ended? I walked the next hour to get to the cornucopia. It was a peaceful trip and made me forget about the Games a little bit. I sat down in a bush beneath one of the trees that surrounded the open area. It wasn't a perfect spot to look from but it would do. I could clearly see four silhouettes standing in a group, the careers. They were all armed and had a backpack, clearly aware of the soon breakup. The other tributes were nowhere to be seen. Of course that didn't surprise me, no one wanted to run into four careers. I laid down in a more comfortable way and waited for the feast to begin.

When the table, stacked with loaves of bread,rose the careers waited a minute to see if an outlier wanted to die. When they didn't see anyone they ran into four different directions. No one came in my direction because I was exactly between two of them. It was a unsuspected move of them tho. After a yell at the opposite side of the circle one cannon sounded. I realised how stupid I was. They weren't running away, they were checking the bushes for people like me! I stood up and started running as fast as I could. No one saw me but it would be easy to hear me. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone running through the bushes. The tribute was coming my way. But a very big tree was in my way. I ran around it and saw a branch hanging above my head. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself upwards, with my feet against the tree. The branch above the one where I was had far more leaves on it that could serve as cover, so I tried to get to that one as well. I could put one foot in a bump in the tree and get myself up there without too much trouble. I laid down on the branch and waited. Another cannon sounded as the career past by my tree. It was a boy and he started looking through some nearby bushes.

After a short time he gave up and turned back to the cornucopia. I turned around so I could see a bit of the cornucopia. The four careers were all there and started fighting. I saw it actually was a three against one. The loner lost quicker than imaginable. He managed to dodge a punch, then got tackled and killed by a sword. The tribute that tackled rolled over and grabbed two machetes. She, I guessed it was a girl, attacked the sword boy. The puncher also attacked him with an axe. The boy managed to block the incoming machetes and tried to block the axe. But it planted into his leg. He ignored the pain and stabbed the machete girl back. He first went for her torso but then clutched the sword to her wrist, taking out one of her weapons. She dropped the machete in that hand and with the other one she ran through the axe-girl's stomach, who didn't suspect a thing. A cannon rang and the girl with the machete kicked the dead body of her machete's blade. The boy with the sword took the given time to recover from the pain in his waist. When the girl turned to him he swung his sword to her legs instead of her head, knowing she would guard deadly places to strike. The girl yelled in pain when the sword almost cut through one of the legs. The sword didn't make it entirely through tho, forcing the boy to get the sword out before the girl would strike back. Unfortunately the girl did it before the boy could react and slashed through his hand, that the boy used to protect his face. The girl didn't step backwards because she didn't want to give the boy time. Instead she stepped forwards, punched the incoming arm with the sword away and ran her machete through the boy's stomach, who fell to the ground. She stabbed once more and a cannon verified her success.

Two others left.

I dropped out of my tree and ran in the cornucopia's direction. I knew the girl was wounded and had seen the stuff piled up next to the cornucopia. Of course I ran for the stuff. I ignored the career girl, who tried to get to me as fast as possible but couldn't really keep up with her injured leg. I grabbed a random backpack from the pile and opened it up. It was empty so I started throwing stuff into it. Within half a minute I had a nice backpack filled with food and a long belt of knives. I started running to the woods. Because I didn't want to take on the girl in a close battle and I had never shot a bow before. When I arrived at the forest I heard the sound of wood burning and noticed some trees were on fire. _They were going to drive me back_ I realised _._ The fire spread insanely fast in my part of the arena. To my right there was no fire. _The last tribute._ I turned around and walked to my left. I would have to take on the career if this was the finale already. I hoped she hadn't seen me turn around yet so I could still get the element of surprise. When I arrived at the mouth of the cornucopia I saw the girl sitting on a crate. She stood up so she could fight back a little bit. But the last remaining tribute surprised her. He ran up to her from the back and tried to slash her throat from behind. He only made a little cut before the girl planted her elbow into the boy's stomach. He stumbled backwards a bit. They were very close to each other while I was a few meters away. I was kind of career looked over her shoulder to see if I would attack. I pulled up my shoulders and she turned around, starting to fight the boy. _Why?_ I asked myself as I pulled away my jacket, revealing the belt with knives. I started tossing them at the tributes. one of the knives landed in the girls shoulder. While she was distracted by the pain the boy attacked, he rammed a spear into her stomach. A cannon sounded. I kept tossing knives. The boy picked up the dead body and started walking in my direction. I looked at him disgusted. That was just inhuman. I tried not to look at the girls eyes. When he was near enough I sprinted in his direction, he just managed to throw away the body before I tackled him. I jumped on top of him and started repeatedly stabbing him. Within a minute his cannon sounded.

My rage was gone.

"Mink Oxford you are the winner of the 21st Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **I'm going to finish the SYOT before updating this. Because school is about to start again and I want to have the SYOT finished in the first weeks of school.**

 **Ciao**


	8. Way eight: Be a sponsor magnet

**Way eight: Be a sponsor magnet**

 **Harper's backstory starts on day 2**

 **I learn Latin and Greek at school, that's why I choose to mainly use those halls.**

 **Please read it all, would be nice.**

 **I started this one 3/4 months ago and just finished it :) So lazy**

* * *

Harper Smith, 18

 _district 4 female_

The 89th Hunger Games

* * *

The arena was warmer than expected. _No wonder because it was inside._ I took off my bandana, it was my trademark. I had worn it every time I got on tv. People really liked me there, I wasn't bad looking, I was likable and when I told the nation I wasn't going to join the pack they went wild. The 11 in training helped even more. I didn't want to join the pack because I had left the academy when I was 17, so Thomas wouldn't let me join the pack. Now he was one platform away from me. He wasn't aware that I would kill. The countdown slowly ticked away his last seconds of life. When the countdown reached zero I sprinted to him. He was on his way to the cornucopia, but I was a bit faster than him, with his huge torso. I was known to be way too confident. But this was a risk that I had to take. If Thomas got his favorite weapons I would be dead before I could put a bandana on. Because of me being the faster one I reached him. I kicked his legs, which were running rapidly, and he tripped. Falling down with him to the ground I landed on his back. With a quick move I bound the bandana, that I took with me as token, around his neck and pushed the air out of his lungs. I tightened the knot exponentially and after a few seconds he stopped trying to throw me off and completely stopped moving. I left my bandana for what it was and took off into the arena.

Beside overconfident people also call me distracted. I would go with overfocused tho. In the bloodbath the overfocusness showed up. I hadn't even looked around at the arena, but just went for the kill. While running away I found out the arena was some kind of museum, a big one. I planned to camp until someone gave me supplies. After an hour of running around the museum's rooms I found a map. The red dot that resembled me was on one of the outer ends of the arena. After an hour the first gift arrived, probably a reward for killing Thomas. With hands shaking from excitement I opened the tender silver wrapping paper. Three knives laid on the paper. A bit disappointed I picked up the knives, quickly thanked the sponsor and went on with the games. Thankful behavior would only give me more sponsors. If I contained my behavior, combined with my looks and training score, the sponsors would keep coming.

When I arrived at the Romain section my eyes spotted movement in the other end of the hall. Probably one of the stronger outliers was running sitting somewhere behind one of the many gladiator statues. I quickly ducked behind a table with a maquette of colosseum built on it. I peaked over and instantly an arrow pinned into the wall behind me. I quickly rushed to another statue while the shooter was reloading his bow. Three more statues were between us. When he missed another shot I rushed forward. Another arrow planted in my thigh. With high speed I jumped onto the pedestal and with all my weight and momentum I pushed over the statue. The big statue tumbled and missed the boy holding a bow. It was indeed one of the stronger outliers. I jumped on top of the boy and took out my knives. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. A knife. I turned and my eyes met Tristan's. The career boy looked at me with a snarky grim and sparkles in his eyes. Without him having time to respond two of my knives flew to his leg. The outlier boy took his opportunity and punched my remaining knife out of my hands. Then he tried to punch me, I blocked. He tried again, and I blocked again with my arm. With my other arm I looked for anything that could function as a weapon. My hand found something and I smashed it into my prey's skull. I saw it was a rock from the statue I had destroyed. A cannon exploded. On instinct I turned to Tristan, who had vanished behind one of the many statues. Quickly I tore out the knife that he had thrown to me. I scanned the hall and looked for the spot I would hide. Then a sponsor gift fell from the sky. I opened the box with my, a bit bloody, hands and found myself a katana. It wasn't my weapon of choice but it would do. Behind the chariot, that was where Tristan should be. It was close enough to the exit so he could ambush me if he wanted to, but he also had the option to stay out of conflict by hiding. The ideal situation for a tribute. I walked from pillar to statue. It was weird that a strong career like Tristan had teamed up with some outlier. I rushed to the chariot and found no one. Flabbergasted I stood there. Suddenly a knife entered the ancient wood of the chariot next to me. While turning I grabbed the knife that Tristan had thrown into my shoulder earlier. Tristan was standing in the open, a perfect target. My knife tore it's way into his stomach. The career fell to his knees, both hands clammed around the knife's iron handle. I sprinted over and holding my katana with two hands above my head. Then I brought it down onto Tristan's face, the grim from earlier was long gone.

My first night was in that same hall. Two male careers had died the first day as well as six outliers. That made sixteen remaining tributes.

* * *

Harper Smith, 18

district 4 female

Day 2, 16 tributes left

* * *

The games were no fun, like expected. I had left the academy after my seventeenth birthday. It was a big statement because I was the chosen volunteer for the next Games. Many other girls followed me and the academy panicked. They threatened me into volunteering "willingly". That was my only choice. They would kill my little brother if I didn't. I knew I still had all the techniques under control. Because I wasn't in the pack others, like Tristan, left too. Not because they all adored me but because they felt like they were better off alone, or with an outlier.

After my visit to the Roman section of the museum I walked through the halls next to it, the Greek part. Loads of amphoras filled the room. Then I saw someone. A little girl was walking by all the amphoras, looking at the drawings. I didn't say anything and sat next to the entrance. It was the only way someone could get into the hall. I couldn't kill such an innocent kid. I laid down my weapons and she noticed me. She extremely frightened she looked at me. Like I was a monster.

A tear rolled down my cheek, she was right. I had killed other kids and I had even trained eight years for it. It was just too sad. My head sank into my pulled up knees. Suddenly the sadness made way for sudden anger. I jumped up and ran to the row of amphoras. I grabbed a big one and smashed it against the wall. Shards of the jar flew everywhere. The little girl looked at me from the other side of the room, rooted in place. Then she smiled and pushed over the vase in front of her. It also exploded. The falling made loads of noise and I came up with a plan. I told the girl to stop smashing vases and unsurprisingly she listened to me. Then I started stacking up amphoras in front of the only exit. I stacked them somewhat higher than the doorway so that the tribute on the other side couldn't carefully lift off the amphoras. "If you want to go on your own this is your last chance." I told the girl, named Vaness, when I was about to put the last stack in place. She stayed. If someone would try to get into our hall the tribute had to throw the amphoras all over the ground, it would make loads of noise. Vaness, such a strange name, and I both fell asleep in our own corner. My sponsors had given us two blankets and one pillow. Vaness insisted that I took the pillow.

* * *

Harper Smith, 18

district 4

Day 3, 10 tributes left

* * *

Someone slapped me in the face, it was Vaness. "I heard people talk, they are coming" the twelve years old whispered to me. She was panicking, I could see it in her brown eyes. I stood up, grabbed her blanket and put it under mine, so it kind of looked like someone was sleeping. Vaness and I both hid. I had told her to leave silently if I got into a fight, otherwise she would just get in danger for nothing. After one of the longest minutes of my life two career girls bursted through the vases. When they were at my pilar I jumped them. My katana's blade cut through the neck of the one running in front. The limb body collapsed onto the ground. From the corner of my eye I saw Vaness leaving the hall. Satisfied I looked at my last opponent. It was the girl from two, so it was the girl from one who lay dead on the floor. Two was holding an iron, two headed, spear. The girl blew her ink black hair out of her face and then attacked me. The fight was quick. She stabbed me while I smashed my katana's blade into her waist. She ripped it out and tossed it away. She stabbed, I ducked, she stabbed, I blocked. Then she suddenly tackled me. Unprepared for that attack I fell to the ground. She stepped onto my elbows, I was unable to move while she prepared her final blow. "Any last words four?" She yelled. Her voice was high pitched, paranoia like. "Vaness, now!" I yelled. Two looked around. I kicked her by swinging my feet up. It knocked her out of balance and she tumbled. My arms were free and I tried to protect my face. Two fell down, the end of her spear still pointed at me. A cannon.

I opened my eyes and saw that two had died, not me. The spear had missed me, but the other head of the spear had impaled the girl through her stomach as she had fallen onto it. It looked sad, a body resting on an iron spear that had gone through it. Vaness wasn't there, my cry for help had been a distraction. Someone yelled something. I turned to the doorway. Drake, my district partner, yelled to me again: "Don't kill the girl Harper, I've gotten your friend." He didn't know two was already dead. He held Vaness in front of him, a knife in front of her throat. I stepped away from the body: "Don't do it Drake, don't do it. She is twelve." I told him calmly while my hand slided to my jean's pocket. Then he saw two. She was dead. "You fuckin" He started, and with one slash he ended Vaness's life. Her body fell to the ground. I was to fast for Drake. Before he could rush to me the three knives I had grabbed from my pocket already hit him. One in the leg, so I would still have an advantage if the others missed. One on the torso, where the heart was. And one in his head. The one to his head landed in his arm, that he managed to use to block with. The others did hit and he fell to one knee. I ran over filled with anger and kicked his head. He stretched out onto the ground and I jumped down. I pulled the that was stuck in his torso diagonally over his body. His canon sounded and I walked away from the Greek hall, the hall of horor.

* * *

Harper Smith, 18

district 4

Day 4, 5 tributes left

* * *

It was almost the end, just four days had passed. But it was almost the end. No more careers just her and four scared outliers. Two sponsor gifts laid next to me when I woke up. Medication for my injuries wrapped in a bandana and more food. That's where my meals came from the whole games, sponsors. "A feast will be held at the main entrance, make sure to dress up." An announcer's voice galmend through the arena, with in the end a little chuckle for his own joke.

I knew the feast would be the end of the games, so I went to the main entrance, where the cornucopia was. The cornucopia had been looted, not carefully so the careers wouldn't notice but chaotic. The crates were broken and food was smashed onto the ground to make it useless. They really pushed the dress up joke and gave me a black skirt/dress as a sponsor gift. I put it on, just to be nice. I sat down with my back to the cornucopia. I had to recap the Games in my head. It was too much that happened.

After a while the table appeared, the whole floor beneath it flipped. I was sitting in the mouth of the cornucopia, hoping all tributes would come. I sat in the shadows where no tribute could see me. A minute I waited. Then I heard a scream, a girl, followed by a cannon and an insane laugh. It was just three more. A long silence followed the haunting scream. The next one I saw, a tall boy stood on the table holding a sword. Then he pierced it through a kid and he laughed again.

I covered my ears with my hand trying to push out the horrors, but I couldn't stop looking. I had to end this. With shaking hands and barf coming up my throat I went down to my pocket. I could barely hold my hand still and picked up the throwing knives. My aim wasn't off. All of my knives hit him and he collapsed onto the table filled with food. His cannon sounded. It was just one more. Tears were rolling, I was shaking and I was going crazy. I wasn't going to pick up the knives. It was too much.

A sword fell next to me, sponsored. I had passed out. Then I suddenly saw the girl looking at me. She was lying on the ground in the opening of the cornucopia. She hadn't killed me, I realised. "Hi" I said sarcastically as I stood up. Then I saw it, she was all cut up, she even missed some limbs. It was the worst thing I had ever seen.

"Make it stop please" The girl whispered, her voice broken. I walked over, still conscious. Around the girl lay a pool of blood. It would have been over in a minute for her either way. I carefully sat down next to her holding my sword.

"It will be ok..."

"Sorry"

* * *

 **That took long, I'm still getting back into my rhythm for writing.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review lol**


End file.
